The Master Unspeakable First Class
by Unspeakable Phoenix
Summary: Hi all, This is a Rewrite of Harry Potter and the Master Unspeakable First Class. A basic summary of each chapter will be given in the A.N's I do this in hopes of getting good reviews. A Harry potter unspeakable story I don't own harry potter because if I did i would write it how I wanted it first time. Please Read and Review. I look forward to your feed back.
1. Strange Dreams and Visiting Gringotts

**_A.N. this chapter has been rewritten though most of it will look the same and I will not change his power rating but I will be changing most of his abilities. I than all that have reviewed on the chapter and I hope that I can make this slightly better as I will be making this my primary story for the time being._**

**_I will be making it so that I can extend the chapters slightly in their length. I want to make a disclaimer first…_**

**_I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS BUT I DO OWN HOW I WRITE MY STORY IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN DO NOT READ THIS STORY_**

**_SUMMARY OF THE CHAPTER: Harry meets his ancestors. He then go to Gringotts and gets his inheritance._**

**_I know that the summary is a bit bare but come on if I told you everything then I may as well not write the chapter. _**

**_Please also note that the chapters will come a random times as I do have college but I will try to get at least two chapters up a month. If this is too slow for you please review and I will try my best to do what you suggest but my non busy day is Wednesdays and the weekends. _**

**_When you review criticism is nice so I know what I can go back and edit but if it is always criticism then I do not want to see it all._**

**_Also I will be doing all of Harrys current Five years at Hogwarts in one chapter as it will then enable me to get straight in to the story._**

**_Unlike the last time I did this chapter it will not be a soul bond fan fiction instead it will be he was her as a partner in the Scottish Auror Service. So they will not be getting together until part of their training and testing._**

**_Another fact I would like to point out is that Sirius will be alive after the veil scene._**

**_NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER…_**

_CHAPTER ONE: STRANGE DREAMS AND VISITING GRINGOTTS_

Harry James potter was a small boy for the age of Ten. Many would think that he was Eight or Nine. This though he did not know it was because of his Aunt and Uncle. They made him believe that his bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs.

He had Black hair, nobly knees and bright Green Emerald Eyes. The only this that was out of place that you could see was the scar shaped like a lightning bolt and the fact that he was just skin and bones. At the moment he was asleep the reason being was that just a few hours previous his Uncle and Cousin had decided to have a few rounds at the Human Punch Bag otherwise known as Harry Potter.

Although to his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin he was always Boy, Freak or any other variation that they could think of.

While he was dreaming he was pulled to a white room one that was impossibly white he thought that he had died that was until he looked around and found eight people stood there.

Four of them were male and four of them were female.

The first of the males was an old man with long silvery-white hair and beard that made him look around one hundred and fifty years old also he wore white robes. **_(A.N. imagine Colin Morgan when he acts as Dragoon the Great in the TV series Merlin.)_**

The next male looked just like he thought he would when he was older but had chocolate eyes instead of his emerald ones.

The final two males both carried swords though the swords had the same shape as each other the difference was that they both had different jewels on the hilts one had a red ruby the other had a green emerald. The one that had the green emerald on the hilt of his sword had bright Green Emerald Eyes whereas the other had sapphire blue eyes.

The first female had the same colour eyes as him but had auburn red hair.

The next female was a plump looking woman but had the same auburn red hair as the first.

The third female wore blue robes that had a burgundy trim to them and had hazel eyes but with black hair.

The final female looked as old as the first male with the same silvery-white hair but she had pale blue eyes where as he had electric blue eyes.

The first man then said "Hello Harry my name is Myrridin Emrys or as you may call me Merlin" then while pointing to them he introduced the others "This is Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Morgana Le Fay and these are your parents; James Potter and Lilly Flamel-Evans-Potter.

Before we begin i would just like to say that all of us that are here but apart from your parents are on the Council of magic. Now the reason that your parents are here is because they are here for your moral support. Now normally you would also be our heir but due to the fact that that you do not have enough power at the moment the you won't be able to claim our titles but you may do after your Magical maturity."

Harry was shocked but ran to his parents hugging them close to him even though he couldn't bear to be touched by anyone.

Merlin then continued talking "the reason that were are here is to inform you of the Wizarding World."

As Harry was going to ask something Merlin cut over him "yes Young Harry the Wizarding World is real. Now there is a multitude of things that I need to tell you.

The first is that you are famous the reason being is that due to a special ability that you have you managed to survive a curse that should of killed you but it didn't. This only happened because of the self-styled Dark Lord is hell bent on killing all half-bloods and muggle-borns even though he is a half-blood himself.

The second thing that that you need to know is that the name of the Dark Lord is Voldemort or to annoy him call him his birth name which is Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The third thing is that Albus Dumbledore will seem as though is manipulating you he really isn't he is just miss guided all you will need to do is get an invitation to join the Scottish Auror Service this is also known as the Order of the Grey Mages.

The fourth thing is that you need to go to Gringotts to do an inheritance test you will need to get the blocks removed.

The fifth thing that you need to do is get in contact with the department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic for a time in which you can go and view the prophecy.

The final thing is that after you have seen the prophecy ask if you can join the Unspeakables as by the time it comes to you receiving your Hogwarts you will be a Master Unspeakable First Class.

Now Young Harry it is time for us to go we will see you again do not worry young one."

With that Harry woke up. When he had awoken he realised that he was fully healed from the night before. Thus he was currently thinking aloud, while outside, wondering how to get to Gringotts when suddenly a funny looking man that was around three feet high with pointed ears and a long pointed nose.

The man said "Hello there, my name is Griphook. Our monitors notified us that you did not know how to get to the bank but that you did know what the bank was about."

Harry replied "yes Mr. Griphook, and my name is Harry Potter. I was wanting to get to Gringotts so that I may take an inheritance test. Could you take me there please?"

Griphook replied "yes, grab hold I will take you where we need to go, and please just call me Griphook Mr. Potter"

Harry replied as he griped the goblins are "then I ask that you just call me Harry"

When the disappeared only a small pop followed them but suddenly they were in an office and Griphook said "please take a seat Harry and we will get started."

So harry took a seat and Griphook pulled out what looked like a silver dagger and a piece of parchment.

Griphook then said "please place Five drops of Blood on to the parchment so that we can determine you inheritance."

When Harry had placed his blood on the parchment it started writing out his inheritance. Finally when it was done it read:

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Mother: Lilly Anne Flamel-Evans (blood adopted by house of Flamel) **

**Father: James Charles Potter**

**Heir to:**

**Potter****  
**Evans**  
**Black**  
**Flamel****

**Possible Heir to if gains enough Power after maturity:**

**Peverell****  
**Gryffindor**  
**Ravenclaw**  
**Hufflepuff**  
**Slytherin**  
**Emrys**  
**Le Fay****

**Titles:**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter****  
**Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Evans**  
**Lord of the Most ancient and Noble House of Black**  
**Lord of the Noble House of Flamel****

**Possible Titles that he can Gain:**

**Lord of the Ancient and Immortal House of Peverell****  
**Lord of the Ancient and Most Brave House of Gryffindor**  
**Lord of Ancient and Most Studious House of Ravenclaw**  
**Lord of the Ancient and Kindest House of Hufflepuff**  
**Lord of Ancient and Most Sly House of Slytherin**  
**Lord of the Ancient and Archaic House of Emrys**  
**Lord of the Ancient and Archaic House of Le Fay****

Harry then said "WOW!"

He then promptly fainted. When he woke up he asked "may I do an abilities test please?"

Griphook nodded and got him to do the same process as the first test. The results read:

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Abilities:**

**Parseltounge****  
**Defence Against the Dark Arts Master**  
**Transfiguration Master**  
**Charms Master**  
**Mage Sight **  
**Mage Sense **  
**Natural Occulmency Master **  
**Natural Legilimency Master **  
**Animagus **\- form unknown  
**Metamorphagus **  
**Beast Speaker **  
**Unfazed When Hit With An Unforgivable **  
**Speed Reading (Average Book Size Of One Thousand Pages in Ten Minutes) **  
**Photographic Memory****

**Magical Core Status: 100% Active ****  
**MPI Rating: 150 (Sorcerer) ****

**Merlin Power Index**

**0 – Muggle ****  
**1-20 – Squib**  
**21-100 – Wizard - Most other witches and wizards **  
**101-200 – Sorcerer** \- Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks and the Death Eaters  
**201-300 – High Sorcerer** \- Alastor Moody  
**301-400 – Grand Sorcerer**  
**401-550 – Grand High Sorcerer **\- Voldemort  
**551-700 – Warlock **\- Dumbledore  
**701-850 – High Warlock** \- Grindlewald  
**851-1000 – Grand Warlock**  
**1001-1150 – Grand High Warlock**  
**1151-1300 – Mage **  
**1301-1450 – High Mage**  
**1451-1600 – Grand Mage**  
**1601-1750 – Grand High Mage **\- Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff  
**1751-1900 – Arch Mage **\- Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin  
**1901-2200 – High Arch Mage **\- Morgana  
**2201-2500 – Grand Arch Mage **\- Merlin  
**2500+ - Grand High Arch Mage****

****(the names beside the ranks show what class they all fall into)****

When Harry finished reading the list he fainted again.

Finally when Harry woke up he asked "Could I claim Headship over the families that I am Heir to? And can I see an overview of what I now own?"

Griphook said "you can to all but the Flamel family. If you just wait here I will go get your Headship rings and your heir ring I will also get you your overview. Also I would just like to say that until we can clarify what houses you can do the inheritance rituals for you can only wear the house rings, this is due to the fact they they give you protections against all potions that try to alter your mind to get you to do something for someone else like love potions. we should have all the details sorted for the summer between your second and third years so you will have to come back and do another inheritance test then before moving on to the rituals."

With that Griphook left the Office to get the things he said he would be getting.

Five minutes later Griphook returned with a file and a box of rings.

Harry decided that he was going to claim head ship first before he looked at what he owned therefore he placed the rings on his finger. As he felt the family magic's take hold he felt them repairing hi body to what it should have been like.

Finally he was head of most of his houses he read the over view on his families the overview read:

**Overview Of Estates For Harry James Potter**

**Potter:**

**Liquid Assets;**

**1,549,765,864,295 Galleons****  
**457,372,724 Sickles**  
**978,576 Knuts****

**Properties;**

**Potter Flat (Unplottable)****  
**Potter Manor (Unplottable)**  
**Potter Family Farm (Unplottable) {note is also a Quidditch Training Ground}**  
**Potter Villa (Unplottable)****

**Stock;**

**15% Eeylops Owl Emporium****  
**15% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour**  
**15% Flourish and Blotts**  
**15% The Leaky Cauldron**  
**15% Quality Quidditch Supplies**  
**15% Daily Prophet**  
**15% Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop**  
**15% Gringotts Wizard Bank**  
**15% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**  
**15% Magical Menagrie**  
**15% Firebolt Broom Company**  
**15% Nimbus Broom Company**  
**15% Zonkos**  
**15% Honey Dukes****  
**15% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary****  
**30% Diagon Alley****

**Evans:**

**Liquid Assets;**

**951,864,518,648 Galleons****  
**584,486,486 Sickles**  
**485,845 Knuts****

**Properties;**

**Evans Manor (Unplottable)****  
**Evans Villa (Unplottable)**  
**Evans Flat (Unplottable)****

**Stock;**

**15% Eeylops Owl Emporium****  
**15% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour**  
**15% Flourish and Blotts**  
**15% The Leaky Cauldron**  
**15% Quality Quidditch Supplies**  
**15% Daily Prophet**  
**15% Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop**  
**15% Gringotts Wizard Bank**  
**15% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**  
**15% Magical Menagrie**  
**15% Firebolt Broom Company**  
**15% Nimbus Broom Company**  
**15% Zonkos**  
**15% Honey Dukes****  
**15% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary****  
**10% Diagon Alley****

**Black:**

**Liquid Assets;**

**1,384,795,485,791 Galleons****  
**485,654,119 Sickles**  
**798,398 Knuts****

**Properties;**

**Black Manor (Unplottable)****  
**Black Ancestral Home (Unplottable)**  
**Black Villa (Unplottable)**  
**Black Flat (Unplottable)****

**Stock;**

**33% Borgin and Burkes **  
**34% Mr. Mulpeper's Apothecary****  
**33% Knockturn Alley****

**Flamel:**

**Liquid Assets;**

**849,761,493,498 Galleons****  
**483,783,294 Sickles**  
**670,683 Knuts****

**Properties;**

**Flamel Castle (Unplottable)****  
**Flamel Manor (Unplottable)**  
**Flamel Flat (Unplottable)**  
**Flamel Villa (Unplottable)****

**Stock;**

**15% Eeylops Owl Emporium****  
**15% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour**  
**15% Flourish and Blotts**  
**15% The Leaky Cauldron**  
**15% Quality Quidditch Supplies**  
**15% Daily Prophet**  
**15% Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop**  
**15% Gringotts Wizard Bank**  
**15% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**  
**15% Magical Menagrie**  
**15% Firebolt Broom Company**  
**15% Nimbus Broom Company**  
**15% Zonkos**  
**15% Honey Dukes****  
**15% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary****  
**10% Diagon Alley****

**Total Liquid Assets:**

**4,736,187,362,232 Galleons  
2,011,296,623 Sickles  
2,933,502 Knuts**

**Total Properties:**

**Potter Flat (Unplottable)****  
**Potter Manor (Unplottable)**  
**Potter Family Farm (Unplottable) {note is also a Quidditch Training Ground}**  
**Potter Villa (Unplottable)****  
**Evans Manor (Unplottable)****  
**Evans Villa (Unplottable)**  
**Evans Flat (Unplottable)****  
**Black Manor (Unplottable)****  
**Black Ancestral Home (Unplottable)**  
**Black Villa (Unplottable)**  
**Black Flat (Unplottable)****  
**Flamel Castle (Unplottable)****  
**Flamel Manor (Unplottable)**  
**Flamel Flat (Unplottable)**  
**Flamel Villa (Unplottable)****

**Total Stock:**

**45% Eeylops Owl Emporium****  
**45% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour**  
**45% Flourish and Blotts**  
**45% The Leaky Cauldron**  
**45% Quality Quidditch Supplies**  
**45% Daily Prophet**  
**45% Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop**  
**45% Gringotts Wizard Bank**  
**45% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**  
**45% Magical Menagrie**  
**45% Firebolt Broom Company**  
**45% Nimbus Broom Company**  
**45% Zonkos**  
**45% Honey Dukes****  
**45% Slug and Jiggers Apothecary****  
**50% Diagon Alley****  
**33% Borgin and Burkes **  
**34% Mr. Mulpeper's Apothecary****  
**33% Knockturn Alley****

**Votes on Wizengamot:**

**4 Seats****  
**8 Votes****

**Seats on Hogwarts Board of Governors:**

**2 Seats****  
**4 Votes****

Finally Harry had finished reading his monetary value and his Estates and said to Griphook "is there a way that I can spend money without having to come to Gringotts every time that I need money?"

Griphook Replied "yes there is. We have this card which is a bit like a muggle credit card but it can be used in either world. I shall go get you one if you just wait here for a moment."

With that Griphook left and went to get Harry a card just a minute later.

Harry then said "ok, now I need to go and buy an owl and everything but do you know if there is a wand crafter shop anywhere?"

Griphook thought for a few seconds before he said "yes, there is a wand crafters in Knockturn Alley it is called Steve's Crafted Wands."

Harry nodded then said "thank you Griphook, I must now be on my way I will be back no doubt next year."

With that Harry got up and left Gringotts as he was walking towards Magical Menagrie he was thinking_ 'WOW today has the most shocking day that I have ever had. I hope that the prophecy will not shock me as bad as today's revelation was I do not think that I could handle it.'_

By the time he had finished the last thought he had he was at Magical Menagrie. When he walked in he felt a strange pull to two eggs.

Harry then picked up the two eggs and went to pay for them. He then went To Flourish and Blotts and picked up a quill, ink and a load of parchment.

Seeing as Harry had finished his shopping for the day he went back to the Dursley's and wrote his letter to the Head of the Department Of Mysteries. His letter read:

**Dear Head Unspeakable at the Department Of Mysteries,**

**I write this letter in hopes that it finds you well but also in the hopes of getting a couple of favours done at the same time. You see I have recently learnt that there was a prophecy made about me back in 1979. Now normally this wouldn't matter too much but the matter of the fact is that I am only Ten years old. **

**Now this normally would be a strange request for my first favour that I am asking, but I would like to come and hear the prophecy at any time that you could allow spare.**

**Now the second request or favour that I am asking is that you allow me to join the Unspeakables. Now I know that this is a completely random request to your eyes but if that prophecy mention anything that I am suspecting at the moment then I will need the training.**

**Now you may think that it isn't beneficial to you at all but it is because even if the prophecy doesn't say what I am suspecting that it might then you would have one very well trained operative in your ranks. **

**I also ask if it does say that then I be allowed to join any other organisations that would fight against evil.**

**I thank you for considering any and all requests I have made of you.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Harry James Potter**


	2. Replies, Training, Letter from Hogwarts

_**A.N. Hello everyone this is the rewrite for the second chapter just to inform you that the rewrite is taking a while to do but when you get the updates then the chapters should be a bit longer**_

_**I hope that you will enjoy the following chapter the chapter Summary is as follows:**_

_**Summary: Harry sends his letter to the Department Of Mysteries and gets a reply. He visits them and hears the prophecy he gains a job and training. After a time skip it will show how Harry gets his letter.**_

_**Also I would like to let you know that depending on if I can be bothered or not the rewrite for the next chapter could be long or it could be relatively short unless I feel like making it so.**_

_**I would like to thank anyone and everyone that has read and reviewed and I would like to encourage you to continue reviewing my stories.**_

_**Chapter Two: Replies, Training and Letters from Hogwarts**_

Harry Potter was still trying to figure out how to send the letter to the Department of Mysteries. Suddenly Harry heard a cracking noise from next to him. It turned out to be the Phoenix egg that he bought earlier the very same day. When the Phoenix had finished hatching Harry then said to the Phoenix "Hey girl what should I call you?"

He then heard a voice in his head which said '_you may call me Hedwig master'_

Harry then said '' please do not call me master just call me Harry ''

Hedwig as she wanted to be known then said to him '_ of course Harry if you would like I can take your letter to the Head Unspeakable if you would like me to?_ '

Harry nodded and said '' of course I would like you to but it is your choice as to if you want to do it ''

When Hedwig nodded he gave her the letter which she took in her beak and disappeared in a burst of flames and smoke.

Harry had to get up to make breakfast for the Dursley's which he really didn't want to but then thought that at least he would be getting some training to which he could just alter his relatives memories so that they would think that he was doing his chores for them all day when he would really be training.

When he got back into the cupboard under the stairs he noticed that Hedwig was back with a reply. The letter read:

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Firstly I would like to thank you for what you sacrificed when you survived when you were fifteen months old.**

**Now your first request is easy to answer If your little phoenix friend is willing to bring you tomorrow morning at 10:30 AM then I am willing to show you the prophecy.**

**Your second request is unusual but if this prophecy says what I think it will say then yes we will give you the training that you will require.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Dragon**

**Head Unspeakable of the Department Of Mysteries.**

Harry was shocked but then thought that it was most likely because he really needed the training and he had a bad feeling that the prophecy put the face of the Wizarding world down to him.

When his uncle got back from his job at Grunning's, He wanted to beat his nephew up just for the fact that he had, had a bad day so he shouted "BOY! COME HERE!"

Harry got up and obediently walked to where his uncle was. While he was walking to where his uncle was he was preparing for the beating that his uncle was about to give him.

When he got to the basement, which was where is uncle liked to beat him. This was because his uncle knew that the neighbours would not see or hear what went on in there.

His uncle had his favourite items that he used on Harry they were a belt, a crowbar a soldering iron and his fists.

The beating started when he was in front of his uncle.

It had been half an hour into the beating when Harry finally passed out from blood loss. After another hour and a half his uncle finally got bored so he left the basement with Harry still down there.

When Harry woke up the next morning he found that his uncle had broken one of his arms, one of his eggs and several bones in both of his were broken.

He then got himself ready to go and meet the Head Unspeakable of the Department Of Mysteries.

When Harry arrived at the Department Of Mysteries thanks to Hedwig giving him a lift, he crumpled to the floor.

Dragon, the Head Unspeakable noticed this and said "Mr. Potter are you alright"

Harry responded "No sir, I am not alright I am severely injured thanks to my uncle.''

Unspeakable Dragon frowned at that and asked ''what do you mean?"

Harry replied "well um... you see my uncle hits me just last night my uncle broke my left arm and my right leg as well as breaking several bones in my right hand.''

The Unspeakable was shocked to say the least suddenly he was shaken out of his shock and said "please come with me so that we can get you healed up"

Harry just nodded and followed Unspeakable Dragon to the hospital wing that the Department had set up.

Finally when Harry was fully healed they headed towards the hall of prophecies. When they got to the hall Unspeakable Dragon asked "Do you want me to stay and listen to it with you?"

Harry replied "yeah you might as well seeing as you will need to know exactly what it says."

The prophecy then spoke out in a very grainy voice for a woman, it said:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Both Harry and Unspeakable Dragon were shocked they had both guessed that it would be something like that but they really didn't want it to come true.

If was the Unspeakable that spoke first and said "just like I promised you in my letter I officially welcome you to the ranks of the Unspeakables."

Harry then spoke and said "Thank you for the opportunity to work with your Department. What would you like me to study about, where can I get a Custom wand and when would you like me to start my training."

Dragon replied with "Right well you will want to read all the books that we will be getting later, when you have read them I want you to send me a message. Now to get a custom wand then you will need to go into Knockturn Alley and find a shop called Garrick's Custom Wand Shop. For your final question after and only after you have read all the books and got your wand then I want you to owl me so that I may let you know when I will need you in to begin your training."

Harry nodded and they walked to the interdepartmental Library so that they could pick out the books that Harry would have to read before he started training to become an Unspeakable.

When they got to where they were going he was given a lot of books to read. They went up the scale from basics to the advanced forms. There was 10 different books on Defensive magic, 10 different books on Offensive, 10 different books on Mind magic and 15 different books based on ways to cast charms and transfigurations in defensive situations.

Harry decided then that he was going to go and get a custom wand first before he did the reading. So he left the Department Of Mysteries and had Hedwig take him to Garrick's Custom Wand Shop.

When they got there Harry said ''hello, I am guessing that you are Garrick?"

The shopkeeper nodded and said '' I am guessing that you are here for a custom wand?"

Harry nodded that he was so the shopkeeper then said "come here then and run the hand that you use the most along the paces of woods that are in these crates."

Harry did as he was told to do and picked out two woods.

The shopkeeper said ''ahh... the woods that you have picked out are very infesting the first is from the tree of life. This means that you are skilled to use all the light magic's that there are, now the second wood makes this a lot more interesting as it is from the tree of death. This means that you will be able to use all dark and black magic's without becoming an insane Dark Lord. Now do the same method that you did for the woods on all the cores that are residing on the wall over there." he said the last bit while pointing to a wall that had many different vials placed on it.

So Harry went and collected the cores he had four of them.

The shopkeeper then said "ahh... This is indeed going to be a powerful wand. The first core that you have is a phoenix tail feather soaked in the tears of the same phoenix, this is used more for defensive and healing magic.

The next core that you have is the claw of a Siberian tiger this is usually used for those that are stealthy meaning that they like to get around without being seen, this is used to give the stealth type of spells more Power it is also used to increase the power behind silent casting.

The next core is the blood of a grey wolf, this core is normally used by werewolves but it shows that you are loyal to only those that are in your pack. It is normally used for offensive magic seeing as wolves normally attack all that try to harm their pack.

The final core is a bit strange but none the less the core is Tarantula Venom this is used for those that like to do things fast like duellers, for this core increases the rate in which u can send spells to the opponent it also makes the spells look like one big chain.

Now in the baskets on the counter are some gems that I would like for you to go and do the same to them as you did to the woods and the cores."

So Harry then went to the counter and felt a pull from two gems so he picked them up and took them to Garrick.

Garrick took the gems and said "ahh… a diamond and an emerald both good gems I think that we will use the diamond for the base and the emerald in the tip of the wand. Right if you wait here I will be back in ten minutes with your custom wand."

So harry sat down and started to read through one of his books on Occulmency. Just as he finished reading the book Garrick came out and said "here is your custom wand, please give it a wave."

Harry did so and it fully repaired Garrick's shop both were surprised at that then Garrick said "right sir that comes to 1,253 galleons"

Harry paid for the wand and left, he then went back to the Dursley's. When he arrived at the Dursley's he went to his cupboard and finished all the reading that he had to do.

When he finished the reading three hours later he grabbed a piece of parchment and stare to write the following:

**Dear Unspeakable Dragon,**

**I am writing to inform you that I have finished reading the books that you assigned to me and that I am waiting to begin my training with your Department. **

**First is there anything that I should know about the Ranks of the Unspeakables.**

**And for a code name I would prefer the name Phoenix but if that name is taken then I will go with shadow.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Harry James Potter**

Harry then sent the letter off with Hedwig. It was only an hour later that Harry got a reply which read:

**Dear Phoenix,**

**As you can tell there is no one with the name that you preferred so that is now your codename and the name that everyone in the department will refer to you as.**

**Next I would like you in tomorrow to begin your training as an Unspeakable.**

**Now for the things that you need to about the ranks of the Unspeakables is that there are six ranks that the Unspeakables are able to gain most get to the top of the basic ranks which are UNSPEAKABLE THIRD CLASS, UNSPEAKABLE SECOND CLASS and UNSPEAKABLE FIRST CLASS. These are reached by doing the following;**

**UNSPEAKABLE THIRD CLASS – This is basically where you start, those that join the Unspeakables are new so they get this rank until they have completed basic training.**

**UNSPEAKABLE SECOND CLASS – This is what you become after you have completed basic training and you are starting advanced training.**

**UNSPEAKABLE FIRST CLASS – This is for those that have passed advanced training but do not have a MASTER UNSPEAKABLE Rank.**

**The next ranks are harder to earn as you have to have a certain number of strips on your badge (you will get one when you come in tomorrow as well as all your other needed gear) there are different colour strips and you need the correct number of each number to get a MASTER UNSPEAKABLE's rank. The different colours stand for;**

**Red is for Offensive Spells  
Blue is for Defensive Spells  
Green is for Healing  
Grey is for Stealth  
Yellow is for Duelling  
Black is for The Unforgivables (this includes the Scottish Killing curse).**

**Now to gain each of the following;**

**MASTER UNSPEAKABLE THIRD CLASS – You need at least three of each colour and be an Unspeakable Third Class or greater to earn this rank.**

**MASTER UNSPEAKABLE SECOND CLASS – You need to gain at least five stripes of each colour and be an Unspeakable Second Class as well as a Master Unspeakable Third Class to earn this rank.**

**MASTER UNSPEAKABLE FIRST CLASS – You need to gain all seven striped of each colour as well as me an Unspeakable First Class and a Master Unspeakable Second Class to earn this rank.**

**Now the following will show the average time that it takes to get through the basic and advanced training;**

**Basic Training normally takes between One Month and Six Months.  
Advanced Training normally takes Three months and a Year.**

**Now due to the fact that you have read the books so quickly I suspect that you will have gained the rank of Unspeakable First Class in Four Months. I would say that just a month after you complete your training that you will be a Master Unspeakable First Class.**

**From,**

**Head Unspeakable Dragon**

**Head of the Department Of Mysteries**

When Harry finished reading the letter he decided that he would go to bed due to the fact that he knew that he would have to be up early to begin his training.

When Harry woke up the next day he got dressed and went straight to the Department of Mysteries. When he got there he was met with Unspeakable Dragon. They then went to Dragons Office to discuss some things about the training.

When they got to the Office Unspeakable Dragon said "please sit Phoenix."

Harry did so and said with a knowing smirk "so what do we need to discuss Mr. Flamel? Or should I call you Grandfather? After all you did blood adopt my mother didn't you?"

Dragon then said "How did you know it was me?"

Harry responded "the heir ring vibrated to indicate that the heir was unknowingly in the presence of the lord of that family."

Flamel then said "Ahh… well please don't tell anyone. Now we really should get on with planning your training out."

Harry nodded and said "yes we should but what will the training entail as you never did tell me in your letter?"

Flamel then said "ok so in basic training that is basically training you in Occulmency and the rules of what you can and can't do as an Unspeakable. It will also be so that you can learn to control your magic.

Now in Advanced training you will learn several different things like Offensive and Defensive spells, healing spells and potions, stealth, duelling and the Unforgivables. You may learn more than it depends on how quickly you learn what is set down.

Now if that is all we need to go and get your cloak. Ahh… before I forget here is your badge."

They then went to the store room to get the cloak. When Harry had managed to find a cloak that fit him he then went back with Flamel to his Office.

Flamel then said "right Phoenix the cloak can become invisible and is made from Hungarian Horntail hide. It also has a colour change charm on it all you need to do to change the colour is simply tap the cloak with your wand while you say the colour you want it to become. Now I think we had best get your training started."

With that they headed towards the training room. That day harry learnt the basics of Occulmency and the rules that he was to abide by.

Over the next month Harry had managed to perfect his Occulmency to the point that Unspeakable Dragon could not enter his mind and His Legilimency had improved to where he could penetrate Dragons Occulmency shields.

He had also managed to get a great control on his magic.

The next three months were a bit harder for Harry seeing as how he would be going into the advanced training.

As the months progressed Harry started earning more and more of his stripes to go on his badge. He now had at least five of each stripe but for his duelling and unforgivables he had seven stripes. Finally after the four months were done all Harry had left to do to get the rank of Master Unspeakable First Class was to get one more stripe for his healing. It only took him two weeks in to the fifth month he had finally earned the rank of Master Unspeakable First Class.

The routine carried on like that for the next seven months until it was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts. He was given his first mission then too.

Dragon had called him into his office the day before he would be getting his Hogwarts letter.

When he knocked on to the door Dragon said "come in and sit down Phoenix."

Harry said "you wanted to see me Dragon?"

Dragon replied "yes I have one mission for you throughout your duration of your Hogwarts years and another protecting the philosopher's stone for me."

Harry nodded and said "ok sir but I would like permission to join the Scottish Auror Service when the time comes."

Dragon said "yes sure that is fine by me."

Harry then left the office and went back to the Dursley's to a wait for his Hogwarts letter. He knew that he would have to act as though he didn't know what it was so the next morning when his Uncle sent him to get the mail he handed everything over to his uncle a part from his Hogwarts letter.

His uncle saw his letter and grabbed it off of him. His aunt and Uncle then started to ignore the letters and they ended up in a hut on a rock in the middle of the sea and there was a thunder storm happening. All was calm until midnight that night.

When it happened Harry was counting down to his birthday. And suddenly there was a loud bang on the door.


	3. Up to the Chamber

_**Plums: I thank you for the Honesty I have rewritten this chapter slightly ill give a brief description of his years but his summers will have a flashback in them pointing out any key conversations that he has with Unspeakable Dragon. this will detail mainly what is said but there will be some description of the setting. I have included in the A/N in the middle of the chapter some info that will need to be said.**_

_**A.N. Hey all chapter three is coming up I hope you have liked the chapters so far if you haven't please review and tell me what is wrong and I will see if I can change it the last two chapters are the longest that I have ever written and I hope that you have liked them here is the in chapter Summary for this chapter;**_

_**Summary: This will explain Harry's years at Hogwarts up until the fight scene in the Chamber of secrets. The only things that will really get mentioned is his sorting and all the trouble that he gets into.**_

_**This chapter will be a bit slow and boring but I am using these first three chapters to give you readers a bit of background information.**_

_**Harry and Tonks won't be getting together until just after his fifth year when he joins the Scottish Auror Service.**_

**I would like to say that instead of me describing all the five years, after First and Second Year, I will only be doing flashbacks to the key points from Third, Fourth and Fifth Year. Due to this fact this chapter wont be structured the same as the other chapters but I do plan to better explain all the other chapters. **

**With this new information in mind I do hope you can forgive the poor structure and shortness of the chapter in aid of me getting to the action of where I deviate from the original Harry Potter Plot. if you cant then please just wait for the next chapter after this one and decide on whether or not to keep reading.**

**While I appreciate the readers because they show me that the story is worth continuing I will always continue my stories but they will take time until what I need to sort out is sorted out.**

_**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER…**_

_CHAPTER THREE: HARRY'S FIRST AND SECOND YEARS AT HOGWARTS_

_**Harry's First Year**_

When the door was finally taken off the hinges a giant of a man stepped inside and told Harry that his name was Hagrid.

Hagrid told Harry about the Wizarding world and that he was famous in it and about how his parents died.

They then went to sleep seeing as it was the middle of the night. When they woke up in the morning Hagrid took Harry to Diagon alley to get his things.

They first went Gringotts and to Harry's Trust vault this was so that they could also get the stone that was in vault 713.

When they got out of Gringotts they went to Ollivander's wand shop. This is where he picked up the eleven inch long holly with phoenix feather wand.

They then went to get all of the other bits that Harry would need for his first year at Hogwarts.

Harry was then sent back to the Dursleys until September the first.

Finally when September the first came round it was time for him to go to Hogwarts. So his relatives dropped him off at Kings Cross Station.

The train ride was uneventful apart from Ron Weasley was trying to become friends with him. Harry knew that Ron would betray him at one point in the future.

They were then lead to the great hall where the sorting was to take place. Finally when it was Harry's turn he walked up and place the hat on his head.

_'Ahh... Mr. Potter so you have finally come to be sorted have you?'_

_**'yes I have so can we get to the sorting now please?'**_

_'Ahh what a nice mind that you have here Mr. Potter. I see that you would do well in slytherin'_

_**'Ahh. But then I wouldn't be a true slytherin. To be a true Slytherin then I would be sorted into the house of Gryffindor proving that I was sly and cunning.'**_

_'That would be true Mr. Potter.'_

"Better be Gryffindor!"

After the sorting was finished they went up to Gryffindor tower and got on with his classes up until the day before halloween when he was accepted on to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

The next day in Charms Ronald Weasley insulted Hermione Granger and so she was attacked by a troll but Harry and Ron saved her.

All was quiet until a few weeks before Christmas when they found out that there was a Ceberus in the school. At Christmas Harry go his fathers invisibility cloak from Dumbledore.

Finally in may Harry ended up confronting Voldemort. Harry managed to save the stone but told Dumbledore that he had accidentally destroyed it.

* * *

It was then the Summer Holidays and up until Dobby showed up his relatives didn't try to harm him. But after Dobby showed up his uncle started getting abusive again so harry ended up spending most of his time in the Department of Mysteries making sure that he didn't lose his duelling skills.

Finally it was the end of August and Harry was spending it at the Borrow. Before Harry got to the Borrow Harry and Unspeakable Dragon had a conversation about his school years ahead of him.

**... Flashback Start ...**

_Harry had just walked in to Dragons office where he saw the Head Unspeakable sat in his chair at his Solid Oak desk sipping on a Firewhiskey. He looked up from the reports he was reading as he hears someone come in, when he realises that it is harry he says "Ahh, Phoenix, please come have a seat."_

_Harry walked over to the closest chair and sat down while saying "you wanted to see me Sir?"_

_Dragon replied "Yes Phoenix I did. I thought that we should have a chat about how you should behave if others find out about any of the abilities that you have."_

_Harry nodded and said "I thought that we might have to talk about that sooner or later. So Sir, how should I behave if or when my abilities are discovered?"  
__Dragon thought for a moment then spoke "you should behave normally and if asked if you knew anything about it make up a fake story to cover your back."_

_Harry knew that, that would be the best course of action so then he said "Of course Sir, if I may go now?"_

_Dragon nodded so Harry stood up and left._

**... Flashback End ...**

* * *

_**Harry's Second Year**_

Harry and Ron couldn't get through the barrier to platform Nine and Three Quarters so they ended up taking the Weasley families flying car. They then got to the School and were dragged to Snape's office where he ranted at them till Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived.

_**... A quick A/N ( PLEASE READ) ...**_

_**(A/N:**__**After this chapter you will have to either watch the films or read the books to know the base plot for the up until the bridge seen in Order of the Phoenix where Neville Hands Harry and Hermione their wands to them, if you do this then you will be able to tell how it is blend into one another.**_

_**The reason I am doing this is because you will then get to read what I am going to be please Review with what you think of the story so far there will be Two maybe Three updates this week so that it makes up for the delays that have been due to my school work.**_

_**Please note that I will then be posting one chapter every week or after I get 5 reviews.)**_

_**... Back to the story ...**_

By Halloween the news that Harry and Ron had flown a car to Hogwarts had died down considerably this was due to the fact that Halloween was the main distraction for it this was due to the fact that there was writing on the wall that read '_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.'_

Harry had secretly guessed that it was a snake due to the fact that it was only a voice that he could hear. There was a duelling club that was held and over seen by Gilderoy Lockhart there new defence professor.

Snape also helped out, what changed Harry's year was that he was to duel Draco Malfoy and during their duel Draco conjured up a snake so that everyone found out that he was a Parselmouth. Though he did come up with a story that he had accidentally set a Boa Constrictor on his cousin when they were at the zoo one time.

There were several more attacks and everyone thought that Harry was behind them due to the fact that Salazar Slytherin was also a Parselmouth. That all changed when Hermione was attacked.

The rumors that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin had died down by that point meaning that when a new message was written on the walls after Harry and Ron had figured out what the monster was and how it was getting around they also determined why no one had been killed. The message on the wall read '_HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER._'

Professor McGonagall had sent Lockhart to deal with the monster as he had kept saying that he knew what the monster was and where the entrance to the chamber was. They also found out that the girl taken was Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley was the girl that was taken into the Chamber.

So Harry and Ron went to Lockhart's office to tell him what they knew but saw him packing up to leave.

Both Ron and Harry coerced Lockhart into going into the Chamber with them. Lockhart then tried to Obliviate both Harry and Ron, but as he took the wand from Ron the spell backfired and separated Harry from Lockhart and Ron so Harry then had to continue on, on his own.

Then he found the main door to the chamber and hissed $Open$ Slowly the door started to creak open...

_**A/N: I would like to thank those of you that reviewed asking me to update this story as you reminded me that it was here. Also I have removed the two A/N chapters so that you can get a good continuous read without having to read the A/N's.**_

_**I have recently changed my name from hiyaboii to Unspeakable Phoenix so that you donot think that I have stolen the story or the account.**_

_**Now there are several changes to this chapter but you will notice them. **_

_**I will give you a basis that the text in this chapter is written off of:  
**_

Spells

$Parseltougne$

_WORDS WRITTEN ON WALLS _

**... Flashback Start/End ...**

_Actual Flashback_

_'Harry's thoughts'_

**_'sorting hats thoughts'_**

**_Please note that the spells and parseltougne will be the same from here on out._**

**_I thank you for the time you have spent waiting for this chapter._**

**_If you have any comments or Questions on where this story is likely to go please do not hesitate to ask questions in the reviews._**


End file.
